Fullmetal Alchemist: The Scorch trials
by Izmeralda Ongaku
Summary: The Gladers are far from done running. Instead of freedom, they find themselves faced with another trial. They must cross the Scorch, the most burned-out section of the world, and arrive at a safe haven in two weeks. And WICKED has made sure to adjust the variables and odds against them. Edward can only wonder-does he hold the secret to freedom somewhere in his mind?
1. NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

**Izmeralda: Hey guys! It's your friendly neighborhood devil hunter!**

 **Ava: And her little sister, who just so happens to be a young Alchemist!**

 **Izmeralda: Anyway… I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or The Scorch Trials.**

 **Ava: The OC's, on the other hand, do. We're sorry if this is a little too long-**

 **Izmeralda: -but this fanfiction has the same plot as** **The Scorch Trials** **by James Dashner but with Fullmetal Alchemist Characters, which means that it isn't a crossover.**

 **Ava: So, to start off, we'll just give a list of all the characters that are to be put in this story.**

 **Edward Elric:** A teenage boy who was a Runner in the Glade. He discovered that he had a part in helping WICKED and building the Maze when he was stung by a Griever. He can speak telepathically with Envy and Winry. The tattoo on the back of his neck that was given to him by WICKED researchers says, "To be killed by Group B." Edward struggles with many conflicts throughout the book, such as becoming the real leader, being betrayed by Winry, and most importantly, surviving the Scorch. This causes him to become confused and hurt. During the trip, he falls for Izmeralda.

 **Roy Mustang:** A Japanese-American man who was the Keeper of the Runners in the Glade. He is sassy, aggressive, and stubborn which gets him in trouble frequently. He is friends with Alphonse, Edward, Maes and the other Gladers. The tattoo on the back on his neck shows that WICKED intended for him to be "The Leader."

 **Alphonse Elric:** A German boy with a gunmetal-colored steel armor body. He has a slight limp, and is Edward's brother and Roy's friend. The tattoo on the back of his neck designates him as "The Glue."

 **Winry Rockbell:** Edward's best friend before the Glade. She can speak telepathically with Edward and Envy. She spends much of the novel with Group B, of which she becomes the leader. She gets under the control of WICKED at times, which makes it difficult for Edward to trust her. She was to be known as "The Betrayer". She joins WICKED.

 **Envy:** Another boy who was involved with WICKED before the Maze. He spent the first novel with Group B. His role in his group was like that of Winry's. He can speak telepathically with Edward and Winry and his best friend, Lust, who was killed when Group B escaped their Maze. The tattoo on his neck designates him as "The Partner."

 **Allan Ketamo:** A man who presents himself as the leader of the Cranks. He appears to be dangerous and psychotic, yet also humorous. He is a father figure towards Izmeralda. He helps the Gladers to get past the scorch and expects a cure for himself and Izmeralda.

 **Izmeralda Ongaku:** A girl from Ireland who was turning into a Crank. Both Allan and herself help lead the Gladers through the Scorch. Izmeralda leads Edward after they become separated from the rest of the group. She eventually falls for Edward.

 **Hiro Sabadora:** The first researcher to present himself to the group who informs the Gladers that they have the flare and how they can get the cure.

 **Ava Ongaku** : The chancellor of WICKED and the one responsible for engineering teenagers to be sent to the Maze for study in their search for the cure of the Flare. She has never been seen in the series, but Edward is saved from a fatal brain experiment by a note from chancellor Ongaku. She states that a cure for the Flare virus will never be found and that the Immunes are humanity's last hope to restore the dying world, but WICKED's actions of sending them for Trials are threatening that hope. She is also Izmeralda's younger sister, though this is never revealed in the story.


	2. Chapter 1

**Ava: Big sister! Come on!**

 **Izmeralda: Hold on, tiny child! I'm coming!**

 **Ava: Why do you have popcorn?**

 **Izmeralda: *starts popping some popcorn in her mouth***

 **Ava: Anyway, we don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or The Scorch Trials. The OC's belong to us though.**

 **Chapter 1**

She spoke to him before the world fell apart.

 _Hey, are you still asleep?_

Edward shifted in his bed, felt a darkness around him like air turned solid, pressing in. At first he panicked; his eyes snapped open as he imagined himself back in the Box- that horrible cube of cold metal that had delivered him to the Glade and the Maze. But there was a faint light, and lumps of dim shadow gradually emerged throughout the huge room. Bunk beds. Dressers. The soft breaths and gurgly snores of boys deep in slumber.

Relief filled him. He was safe now, rescued and delivered to this dormitory. No more worries. No more Grievers. No more death.

 _Ed?_

A voice in his head. A girl's. Not audible, not visible. But he heard it all the same, though never could he have explained to anyone how it worked.

Exhaling a deep breath, he relaxed into his pillow, his razor-edged nerves settling down from that fleeting moment of terror. He spoke back, forming the words with his thoughts.

 _Winry? What time is it?_

 _No idea,_ she replied. _But I can't sleep. I probably dozed for an hour or so. Maybe more. I was hoping you were awake to keep me company._

Edward tried not to smile. Even though she wouldn't be able to see it, it would be embarrassing all the same. _Didn't give me much choice in the matter, did you? Kind of hard to sleep when someone's talking directly into your skull._

 _Waah, waah. Go back to bed, then._

 _No, I'm good._ He stared at the bottom of the bunk above him- featureless and darkly fuzzy in the shadow- where Roy was currently breathing like a guy with ungodly amounts of phlegm lodged in his throat. _What've you been thinking about?_

 _What do you think?_ Somehow, she projected a jab on cynicism into the words. _I keep seeing Grievers. Their disgusting skin and blubber bodies, all those metal arms and spikes. It was way too close for comfort, Ed. How're we going to get something like that out of our heads?_

Edward knew what he thought. Those images would never leave- the Gladers would be haunted by the horrible things that had happened in the Maze for the rest of their lives. He figured that most if not all of them would have major psychological problems. Maybe even go completely nutso.

And above it all, he had one image burned into his memories as strongly as a branded mark from a searing hot iron. His friend Nina, stabbed in the chest, bleeding, dying as Edward held her.

Edward knew he would _never_ forget that. But what he said to Winry was: _It'll go away. Just takes a little time, that's all._

 _You're so full of it,_ she said.

 _I know._ How ridiculous was it that he loved hearing her say something like that to him? That her sarcasm meant things were going to be okay? _You're an idiot,_ he told himself, then hoped she didn't hear that thought.

 _I hate that they separated me from you guys,_ she said.

Edward understood why they had, though. She was the only girl and the rest of the Gladers were boys- a bunch of shanks they didn't trust yet. _Guess they were protecting you._

 _Yeah. I guess._ Melancholy seeped into his brain with her words, stuck to them like syrup. _But it sucks being alone after everything we went through._

 _Where'd they take you, anyway?_ She sounded so sad that he almost wanted to get up and look for her, but he knew better.

 _Just on the other side of that big common room where we ate last night. It's a small room with a few bunks. I'm pretty sure they locked the door when they left._

 _See, told ya they wanted to protect you._ Then he quickly added, _not that you need protecting. I'd put my money on you against at least half these shanks._

 _Only half?_

 _Okay, three-quarters. Including me._

A long stretch of silence followed, though somehow Edward could still sense her presence. He _felt_ her. It was almost like how, even though he couldn't see Roy, he knew his friend lay only a few feet above him. And it wasn't just the snoring. When someone is close by, you just know it.

Despite all the memories of the last few weeks, Edward was surprisingly calm, and soon sleep overpowered him once more. Darkness settled on his world, but she was there, next to him in so many ways. Almost… touching.

He had no concept of time passing while in that state. Half asleep, half enjoying her presence and the thought they'd been rescued from that horrible place. That they were safe, that he and Winry could get to know each other all over again. That life could be good.

Blissful sleep. Hazy darkness. Warmth. A physical glow. Almost floating.

The world seemed to fade away. All became numb and sweet. And the darkness, somehow comforting. He slipped into a dream.

He's very young. Four, maybe? Five? Lying in a bed with blankets pulled to his chin.

A woman sits next to him, her hands folded in her lap. She has long light chestnut hair, a face just beginning to show signs of age. Her eyes are sad. He knows this even though she's trying very hard to hide it with a smile.

He wants to say something, ask her a question. But he can't. He's not really here. Just witnessing it all from a place he didn't quite understand. She begins to talk, a sound so simultaneously sweet and angry it disturbs him.

"I don't know why they chose you, but I do know this. You're special somehow. Never forget that. And never forget how much"- her voice cracks and tears run down her face- "never forget how much I love you."

The boy replies, but it's not really Edward speaking. Even though it _is_ him. None of it makes sense. "Are you gonna be crazy like all those people on TV, mommy? Like… Daddy?"

The woman reaches out and runs her fingers through his hair. Woman? No, he can't call her that. This is his mother. His… mommy.

"Don't you worry about that, honey," she says. "You won't be here to see it."

Her smile has gone away.

Too fast the dream faded into blackness, leaving Edward in a void with nothing but his thoughts. Had he seen another memory crawl up from the depths of his amnesia? Had he really seen his mom? There'd been something about his dad being crazy. The ache inside Edward was deep and gnawing, and he tried to sink further into oblivion.

Later- how much later he had no idea- Winry spoke to him again.

 _Ed, something's wrong._


End file.
